Camping
by Fujoshi Shirotama
Summary: Chapter 6: Lagi-laghi Tatsuki mengusulkan hal aneh. Apa itu? WARNING: OOC & OC. UPDATE R&R Please.
1. Chapter 1

Kyo & Rie: "Haloo… Semuanya!!! Ini Fanfict pertama kita. Dijamin 100 % ancur."

Hitsugaya: "Ya, dan kenapa gue nanti kayaknya apes, sih…??"

Kyo: "He-he-he… Gue sengaja… Oh ya, Kei-chan mana??""

Hitsugaya: "Nggak tau. Udah mati mungkin."

Kyo: "Apa lo bilang…?!! Tanpa dia fanfic ini nggak bakalan jadi. Kalo dia sampe mati, nanti di fanfic ini lo gue buat super apes…!!"

Hitsugaya: "Gue nggak peduli!! Terserah gue mau lo jadiin apes kek, beruntung kek, apaan kek, bodo amat…!!!"

Kei-chan: (tiba-tiba muncul) "Oh Yeah?! Kalo gito lo gue jadiin babak belur. HEAAA…!!!! NIH RASAIN…!!!" (menghajar Hitsugaya tanpa ampun)

Hitsugaya: (Sekarat)

Kyo: "Ya ampun… Kejam banget sih lo…!!! Btw lo tadi kemana sih…?"

Kei-chan: "Gue tadi ditinggalin Toshiro di Negeri Antah Berantah. Hueeeh…!!! Di sana panas banget. Mana nggak ada air. Bagaikan puasa 1 minggu nggak minum"

Kyo: "Kasihan sekali dirimu… Udah minum dulu sono…!!!"

Kyo & Kei-chan: (sibuk ngobrol)

Rie: (dikacangin)*ambil TOA, tarik nafas* **"HOOOI~!!! CEPETAN TERUSIN NI FANFICT…!!! JANGAN KEBANYAKAN NGOBROL…!!! KITA NUNGGUIN SAMPE KARATAN NIH…!!!"** (njerit tepat di kuping)

Kyo & Kei-chan: (budeg otomatis)

Kei-chan: "Ya ampun…!!! Rie… Jangan njerit tepat di kuping donk… Budeg nih…!!!"

Rie: "Bodo…!!! Salah ndiri, gue dikacangin mulu sih…!!!"

Kei-chan & Rie: (sibuk berdebat)

Kyo: "Daripada memperhatikan 2 orang itu berdebat, mendingan langsung baca Fanfict-nya aja. Dan…"

Kyo: **"JANGAN LUPA UNTUK REVIEW…"**

**CAMPING**

**Chapter 1**

Namaku Kyo. Aku adalah salah satu murid Kelas 3-2 di SMAN 03 (sekolah ngarang). Ini adalah tahun terakhirku di sekolah ini, dan tahun terakhirku bertemu dengan teman-temanku. Padahal mereka adalah teman terbaikku. Ada Kei, Rukia, Orihime, Tatsuki, dan masih banyak lagi. Termasuk para anak laki-laki.

"Kyo…!!" panggil Kei saat Kamis pagi.

"Ada apa…??"

"Apa kau sudah lihat papan pengumuman?"

"Memang ada pengumuman apa…??"

"Katanya akan diadakan kegiatan kemah untuk kelas 3. Kegiatannya diadakan besok Jumat sampai Minggu" jawabnya.

"Apa…!!! Padahal gue paling benci kegiatan kemah… Lalu apa lagi?" tanyaku dengan tampang malas

"Entahlah… Mungkin nanti akan diumumkan wali kelas kita"

"Hayoo…!!! Pagi-pagi kok udah pacaran. Lagi ngomongin apa nih…??" Tanya Rukia yg tiba-tiba muncul.

"Kita lagi ngomongin tentang kegiatan kemah yg katanya akan diadakan untuk kelas 3" jawabku.

"Apa…!!! Yaay…!!! Gue kan suka kemah…!!!" Rukia lonjak-lonjak gaje.

"Hiks… Tapi gue nggak…!!!".

"Ya udah, kita ke kelas yuk. Nanti keburu masuk…!!!" ajak Kei.

Ternyata di kelas sudah banyak anak-anak yg datang, termasuk Orihime dan Tatsuki. Mereka sepertinya juga sedang membicarakan tentang kegiatan itu.

"Eh, kalian lagi ngomongin tentang kemah itu ya…???" tanyaku.

"Iya… Padahal aku tidak begitu suka kemah. Tidak seperti Tatsuki yg memang suka kegiatan Pramuka" jawab Orihime.

"Wah…!!! Tatsuki suka kemah…?!! Sama sepertiku dong…!!!" kata Rukia.

"Jadi Rukia juga suka kemah ya…??! Horeee…!!! Kita sama dong…!!!" balas Tatsuki yg lalu lonjak-lonjak bareng Rukia.

Kemudian anak-anak yg lain juga ikut bergabung membicarakan kegiatan itu. Termasuk para anak laki-laki. Hingga bel berbunyi. Aku segera kembali ke tempat duduk bersama Kei yg memang sebangku denganku.

Tak lama kemudian, sang Guru pun datang. Guru kami bernama Byakuya Kuchiki. Hitsugaya Toshiro sebagai ketua kelas segera menyiapkan.

Setelah disiapkan. Sang Guru pun memberikan pengumuman tentang kegiatan kemah itu, dan juga membagi peralatan apa saja yg harus dibawa.

**(A/N: Kyo: "Gue males ngetik peralatannya apa aja. Gomen…!!")**

**(A/N: Rie: "Ya udah. Cepetan terusin lagi fanfict-nya…!!!")**

"Pak, kita akan berangkat jam berapa…??" Tanya Soifon (Wow… Soifon jadi murid) –dihajar Soifon.

" Kita besok akan berangkat dari sekolah pukul 07.00, kita berangkat bersama kelas lain!!" jawab Byakuya.

"Pak, kita pakenya baju Pramuka atau baju bebas…?" Tanya Renji.

"Kita besok pake kostum Hallowen Renji…!!! Ya udah jelas namanya kemah. Di mana-mana yg namanya kemah itu ya pake baju Pramuka…!!!" jawab Byakuya yg kesal.

"Renji… Khusus buat elo. Besok pake kostum nenek moyang lo…!!!" kata Ichigo.

"Emang sapa nenek moyang gue…??" Tanya Renji.

Seluruh orang menjawab bersama-sama **"Nenek moyang lo tu MONKEY, Renji…!!!!"**

"Hiks…!!! Kejamnya kalian…!!!" Renji nangis gaje.

"Kan lo emang mirip, Renji…!!!" kata Rie.

"Lalu, pemimpin kelompok kelas 3-2 adalah ketua kelas. Yaitu, Hitsugaya Toshiro" lanjut Byakuya.

"Yaah… Seperti biasa yg menjadi pemimpin adalah Ketua Kelas. Kenapa bukan wakil-nya aja sih…?" Tanya Hitsugaya.

"NO…!!! Gue nolak. Gue ogah jadi pemimpin. Gue nggak bakat…!!!" jawabku.

"Ya…!!! Tapi nanti yg menjadi pemimpin anak-anak perempuan kelas 3-2 adalah sang wakil ketua kelas. Jadi kau nanti mau tidak mau akan menjadi pemimpin. Dan kau tidak boleh menolak…!!!" kata Byakuya.

"NOOO~…!!!!" *shock dan nangis gaje*

"Yes…!!! Jadi gue impas sama lo…!!!" Hitsugaya lonjak-lonjak.

"Nah… Ini kertas ulangan hari ini. Toshiro… Tolong bagikan…" ucap Byakuya.

Hitsugaya mengambil kertas ulangan dan membagikannya. Aku dan Kei dibagikan terakhir *kayaknya sengaja nih*.

"Toshiro… Nanti tolong kasih contekan ya… Please…!!!" kata Kei.

"Iya Toshiro… Please kasih contekan ke kita berdua…!!!" kataku.

"Ogah… Lo kan juga pinter Kyo… Kenapa harus nyontek gue…"

"Emang tapi gue kan nggak sepinter elo yg selama 3 tahun berturut-turut selalu ranking 1. Sedangkan gue, paling pol juga ranking 2. Itupun kalo gue beruntung…"

"Yeee… Itu juga sudah bisa disebut pinter. Pokoknya gue males nyontekin elo!!!" Balas Hitsugaya.

**JDAAAAK...!!! **Sebuah spidol mendarat dengan indah ke kepala Hitsugaya.

"TOSHIRO… Pacaran aje…!!! Cepetan duduk dan kerjain ulanganmu. Gue kasih waktu 1 jam. Semuanya harus selesai…!!!" Kata Byakuya.

Hitsugaya segera duduk. Kebetulan tempat duduknya berada di depanku. Ketika Sang Guru pergi. Anak-anak yg lain segera melakukan perbuatan laknat alias **NYONTEK. **Bahkan ada yg diam-diam nyontek ke Hitsugaya. Termasuk gue dan Kei. Dasar…!!! (perbuatan seperti ini **WAJIB** **UNTUK TIDAK DITIRU!!! ***padahal gue kadang-kadang masih nyontek temen gue*)

**(A/N: Kyo: "Lagi-lagi gue males ngetik…")**

**(A/N: Rie: "OK. Langsung kita skip aja kegiatan di sekolahnya")**

Setelah bel pulang berbunyi. Aku pulang bersama Kei & Rie. Rumah kami memang bersebelahan.

Di rumah, aku menyiapkan peralatan yg harus ku bawa untuk besok, dan aku berfikir kira-kira akan ada kegiatan apa ya? Aku memutuskan untuk ber-SMS ria dengan Kei (Contoh anak tidak baik. Pulsa malah diabisin buat SMS-an. Padahal rumahnya sebelahan). Kami membicarakan tentang kegiatan itu.

Malam harinya aku kembali ber-SMS ria dengan Rukia dan Soifon. Setelah itu aku pun tertidur, menunggu hari esok…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Kyo: "Hueeh…!!! Endingnya kayaknya garing, gaje, atau apalah terserah mau disebut apaan. Ni fanfict juga ancur & nggak jelas banget. Sebenernya gue emang nggak bakat ngebuat cerita. Jadi maklumin aja kalo fanfict-nya ancur-ancuran. Dan untuk para Readers boleh memberikan usulan tentang kegiatan apa yg akan dilakukan. Berikan saja kegiatan yg paling extreme…!!!

Kei-chan: "Ya ampun…!!! Ni fanfict kok ancur sih…!!! Perasaan pas buat nggak se-ancur ini deh…!!!" *membaca dengan tampang kaget + shock*

Kyo: "Oh Yeah…!!! Bukannya elo nggak ngebantuin gue sama sekali pas ngebuat ni fanfict. Gue lo suruh ngebuat ni fanfict sendiri. Padahal yg punya ide kan elo…!!!"

Kei-chan: "He-he-he…!!! Gomen… Gue kan juga nggak bakat buat fanfict. Jadi maafin gue…!!!"

Kyo: (memasang death glare super mematikan)

Rie: "Haloo…!!! Jangan pada bertengkar dong…!!! Kalo bertengkar ni fanfict nasibnya gimana….??"

Kyo: "Hmm…!!! Di chapter selanjutnya gue bakalan munculin para karakter yg lain. Tapi masih belum menentukan siapa yg bakalan muncul" (masih mikir).

Rie: "Kira-kira ceritanya bakalan kayak gimana ya…?"

Kyo: " He-he-he…!!! Itu terserah gue. Mungkin di chapter depan gue bakalan mulai membuat apes para karakter kecuali gue sendiri. KHE-KHE-KHE…!!!"

All characters (except Kyo): **"KITA NGGAK SETUJU. AYO KITA BUNUH DIA…!!!"** (membawa senjata masing-masing)

Kyo: "STOP…!!! Kalo gue dibunuh ni fanfict gimana?? Gue nggak akan ngebiarin Kei-chan & Rie yg nerusin ni fanfict. Dijamin tambah ancur. Kasihan Readers donk…!!!" (memberi penjelasan panjang lebar)

Kei-chan: "Yup…!!! Gue juga nggak bisa. Di otak gue nggak ada ide sama sekali…!!!"

Rie: "Kalo gue nggak sempet ngetik. Sibuk dengan urusan sekolah…!!!" *dijitak Kyo*

Kyo: "Emang lo doang. Gue juga sibuk Rie… Banget malah… Tapi sesibuk apapun, kalian harus tetep ngebantuin gue meriksa kesalahan di fanfict ini. Kalo nggak… **Awas…**!!!" *death glare menyambut mereka berdua*

Kei-chan: (cuek) **"JANGAN LUPA UNTUK REVIEW…!!!"**


	2. Day one

Kyo: "Aloha…!!! Ketemu lagi dengan saya… Author sinting dengan fanfict-nya yg ancur…!!!"

Kei-chan: "Huh... Kenapa setiap kali ngebuat fanfict, kesintingan lo selalu kumat sih...??"

Kyo: " I don't know... Mungkin karena gue baru aja keluar dari RSJ..."

Kei-chan: "Haah... Terserahlah... Tapi... story kali ini harus panjang dan nggak ngebosenin ya...!!!"

Kyo: "Story yg dulu sih emang pendek… Tapi kalo ngebosenin… (baca fanfict 2 kali). Iya juga sih…"

Rie: "Chapter lalu emang ngebosenin ampe gue ngantuk… Tapi yg ini jangan ngebosenin lagi… Kasihan para readers tuh…"

Kyo: "Iya…iya gue akan berusaha buat cerita yang nggak very ngebosenin. Si Rie ini kebanyakan ngomel kayak ibu-ibu lagi nasehatin anaknya aja…!!!" *ditendang Rie*

Kei-chan: "WOI..!!!Daripada bertengkar disini … Mendingan langsung ke ceritanya aja OK…!!!"

Kyo: "Yap…!!! Di sini kita dapat melihat keapesan para karakter karena author yg sinting. So…"

Rie: **"JANGAN LUPA UNTUK REVIEW YA…"**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach bukan punya gue. Kalo punya gue, dijamin bakalan ancur dan nggak akan se-terkenal sekarang.

**CAMPING**

**Chapter 2**

'**Day One'**

**Keesokan Harinya…**

"Huaahhmm…!!!" Aku terbangun. Kulihat jam. Ternyata masih jam 05.30, batinku. Aku pun segera bangun dan mandi. Pukul 06.15, setelah sarapan, aku segera berangkat. Jarak antara rumah dan sekolahku memang dekat. Aku & Rie berangkat lebih dulu dari Kei.

**Di Rumah Kei…**

"**KRING!!!!KRING!!!" **Jam Weker milik Kei berbunyi**. **Saat terbangun, dilihat jamnya dan ternyata…… **"APAAA~…!!! SUDAH JAM 06.15. GUE TELAAT…!!! GUE TELAT!!!" ** Kei yang bangun dengan suara teriakan membangunkan Tetangga samping yang sedang sakit…. "Aduh… nak Kei kalau teriak kenceng banget sih.." kata tetangganya. Akhirnya Kei menuju kamar mandi yang berada di Lantai 3 ( rumah Kei itu ada lantai 4, Kei tidur di lantai 2)

Setelah melakukan persiapan yg dibilang relative cepat. Pukul 06.45 Kei segera berangkat. Tetapi… Dia tidak melihat jalan di depannya hingga… **BRAAK!!! KROMPYANG…!!! PRAKK!!! BRUUK…!!! PRAANG…!!! JDUUK…!!! **(Semunya boleh memikirkan apa yang ditabrak Kei yang ceroboh ini).Dan akhirnya Kei sampai di sekolah dengan benjolan di kepalanya.

**Di Kelas…**

"Hosh…Hosh…."

"Napa loe?? Loe telat lagi? Emangnya loe bangun jam berapa sih?" Tanya Rukia.

"Hosh…Hosh….Gue bangun jam 06.15…"

"Pantesan…"

"Btw…Ke mana Kyo & Rie. Gue punya urusan sama mereka…!!!"

"Tuh… Lagi ngobrol…" kata Ichigo sambil menunjuk suatu tempat di halaman.

"Uh...Dasar...Thanks …" kata Kei yang berlari mengambil seribu langkah menuju halaman.

"WUUUUSSSHHHH....!!!" Kei berlari sperti Eyeshield 21

"Tuh anak larinya nggak kayak biasanya deh. Biasanya dia larinya kayak siput..." Kata Ichigo, dan semuanya menjawab dengan anggukan

Aku & Rie sedang membicarakan tentang kegiatan nanti. Tiba-tiba…

"Woii…!!! Enak banget ye…Hosh…hosh… Ninggalin gue ampe nyaris telat begini…!!! Bukannya nungguin gue di rumah malah asyik ngobrol di halaman sekolah…!!! Kei berkata dengan nada marah.

"Sorry… Tadi kita udah nungguin,tapi kamu kita tinggalin. Tapi Salah ndiri pake bangun telat. Jadi sorry ya…" kataku.

"Uh....nyebelin....Ya udah deh gue ma'afin tapi laen kali nggak bakal gue ma'afin. TITIK nggak pake KOMA…!!"

"Semua anak-anak kelas 3-2. Kumpul…!!!" seru Byakuya.

"Kita akan segera berangkat dan kita berangkat naik truk" ucapnya.

"APAA…!!!" Seru semua anak kaget kecuali Kei yang ketiduran. (emang si Kei itu selalu ketiduran di kelas, tetapi di dunia nyata nggak kayak gitu kok).

"Pak, kenapa naik truk? Kenapa sih nggak naik mobil aja…?!!" kata Kei. *Yah.... kebiasaan si Kei kalau pergi keluar selain sekolah selalu naek mobil + dianter ma sopir *

"Eh... Kei kapan bangun?" tanya Kyo yang sebangku denganku.

"Baru beberapa detik kok. Kayaknya 5 detik yang lalu" Katanya.

"-_- (Nie anak gila kale ya?)"

"Nggak bisa…!!! Mobilnya buat para guru…!!! Murid-murid naik truk…!!"

"Yaah… Pak… Enakan gurunya dong… Nggak adil nieh…!!" protes Renji.

"Udah…!!! . Jangan protes…!!! Sebelum berangkat nanti kita akan melakukan sesuatu dulu"

"melakukan sesuatu?? Apaan pak…??!" Tanya Rie.

"Kita liat aja nanti. Bapak juga tidak tahu…" Kata Byakuya.

"O,ya Kira-kira melakukan sesuatu itu apa ya…???" Tanya Orihime.

"Entahlah, semoga bukan melakukan sesuatu yg aneh-aneh…" kataku.

Tak lama kemudian Bapak Byakuya pun muncul dan mengatakan "melakukan sesuatu itu adalah…. Melakukan **"CERDAS CERMAT". **Dan

1

2

3

"**APA~!!!!!!! KENAPA HARUS MELAKUKAN CERDAS CERMAT SIH!!!! **teriak semua anak kecuali Hitsugaya yg tidak peduli karna dia memang sudah pintar.

"Sudah.... Diam!! Diam!! Sekarang cepat buat soal." Kata Pak Byakuya.

Semuanya berlari menuju ke bangku dan menyiapkan kertas

Beberapa menit kemudian.... Aku dan yang lain telah membuat pertanyaan.

"Ayo, cepat membuat soalnya kita aka segera memulainya. Ini soal Rebutan. Dan juga jika sudah tahu jawabannya Angkat tangan ya!!!" Seru Pak Byakuya.

"BAIK!" Semua menjawab dengan serempak. (kayak gerak jalan aja serempak).

"Sebutkan semboyan Jawa Barat dari simbol Jawa Barat!" Seruku.

Semua pun berpikir dengan keras.

Kei + Ichigo menjawab bersamaan, **"Gemah,Ripah,Remah,Rapih!!. **Eh???**"**

"Ngapain Lo ngeliatin gue HAH!!??Dan kenapa lo niru jawaban gue juga HAH?!?! Tanya Ichigo yg kaget.

"Ke-PDan kali... Ngapain gue ngeliat lo, dan kenapa juga gue niru jawaban strawberry kayak elo?? Amit-amit dah...!!" balas Kei.

"Apa?!?" teriak Ichigo, dan terjadilah perang dunia ke-3 antara Ichigo dan Kei

"Sudah! Sudah! Jangan bertengkar... Kita lihat siapa yang duluan menjawab..." Kata Pak Byakuya.

Setelah dilihat kembali, ternyata yg menjawab duluan adalah Ichigo.

"Tuh kan gue menang dan gue nggak niru lo kok... Itu jawabanku ndiri kok terus emang gue udah tahu jawabannya" Kata Ichigo

"**ARGHHH!!!" **teriak Kei yg stress.

"Sudah ayo berikutnya!" Kata Byakuya

Sekarang adalah Giliran Kei.

"Berapa lama sel-sel manusia dapat bergenerasi?" kata Kei

Semua kembali Serius.

"72 jam atau bisa disebut 3 hari" kata Soifon

"Yap.... benar...." Kata Kei

"Yak...selanjutnya Hitsugaya" Seru Byakuya

"Baik! Semut apa yang sangat berbahaya dari Australia?"

Suasana Serius dan Hening. Menit demi menit di lewati, sampai ada suara, "WOI!!!! Cepetan!!! Gue ma Pak Byakuya nungguin sampai karatan, nih!!" Teriak Hitsugaya

"Ih....Sabar lagi.. Orang sabar di sayang Tuhan" Kata Kyo

"Gue udah sabar tahu... ampe-ampe gue nunggu kalian 20 menit! 20 menit! Tahu nggak sih loe??"

"Nggak."

"**ARGHHH"**

"Ah.... Gue tahu Semut Buldog Hitam." jawab Rukia diantara pertengkaranku dengan Kei.

"Ya benar."

"Selanjutnya... Renji..Ayo Renji" Seru Byakuya

"Landak in English. Nyam...!!" Kata Renji sambil tetap makan pisang.

"Porcupine!!" Jawab kami semua kecuali Renji yang memberi pertanyaan.

"Eh...? kalian kok tahu??"

"Ya...iyalah pertanyaan mudah kayak gitu nggak tahu? Kebangetan deh!!"

"Uh...!!" Jawab Renji ambil cemberut + makan pisang.

"Selanjutnya....Soifon!"

"Bunga waru menghasilkan warna....?"

Suasana kembali serius.

**BRAK!!!**

"Suara apa itu? Dan siapa yang melakukannya?" kata Pak Byakuya

"Itu suara meja saya, dan saya yang telah melakukannya." kata Tatsuki.

"Memangnya ada apa? Ada Tikus atau semacamnya?"

"Bapak!!!" teriak Orihime yang terdiam dari tadi.

"Ah...Ma'af..." kata Byakuya.

Kalian ingin tahu kenapa Byakuya meminta ma'af kepada Orihime? Soalnya Orihime takut tikus.... Hehehe.

"Lalu apa Tatsuki?"

"Saya.... Tahu.... Jawabannya itu saja Pak."

"Haiah dasar.... kenapa harus menobrak meja segala Bodoh!!? Jadi tidur siangku ke gangu! Dasar!" Kata Kei yang kembali tidur. Dia terbangun gara-gara dobrakan meja Tatsuki ampe kedengeran tetangga kelas sebelah...

"Sudah! Ayo apa jawabannya?"

"Jawabannya adalah Ungu!"

"Ya... tepat tetapi udah keduluan ama seseorang."

"Siapa Pak?" Tanya semua murid kecuali Kei yang tertidur.

"Bapak sendiri"

"JIAH...!!"

"Hahahaha!"

"Dasar guru zaman sekarang aneh"

"Sudah! ayo lanjutkan! Orihime"

"Hai'! Apa kepanjangan dari OSIS?"

"Organisasi Siswa Intra Sekolah!" jawab semua anak bersamaan.

"Hehehe..... Betul!"

"Selanjutnya Rukia...."

_Di dalam Hati Rukia_

"_Uh... kenapa aku di kasih bagian Akhir sih? Nyebelin Ah... Tapi aku kasih soal yang paling sulit... yang nggak bisa di jawab siapapun... HEHEHEHE....._

"RUKIA!!!" Teriak Byakuya

"Ah..... Hai' senpai... eh maksudku Sensei! Apakah sebutan nama lain dari batuk REJANG???"

"Penyakit apaan tuh...???" tanyaku dan Renji bersamaan.

"Gue belum pernah denger tu penyakit...!!!" kata Ichigo.

"Nah, siapa yg bisa menjawab...??" tanya Byakuya.

Suasana hening. Para murid berpikir keras. Hitsugaya malah ketiduran...

"Cepetan jawabnya...!!! Nanti keburu berangkat lagi...!!!" kata Byakuya.

Para murid semakin semakin memeras otak. Sampai tiba-tiba...

Pintu kelas diketuk. Byakuya membukakan pintu (kok kayak di rumah ya?). Ternyata yg mengetuk pintu adalah Hinamori dari kelas 3-4.

"Pak, semua murid diharap berkumpul. Katanya kita akan segera berangkat..." kata Hinamori.

"Oh, ya... Baiklah... Anak-anak... Segera berkumpul di halaman... Kita akan segera berangkat...!!!" ucap Byakuya.

Kami segera berkumpul di halaman untuk upacara sebelum berangkat. Setelah upacara kami pun berangkat. Di perjalanan, kami bercanda bersama. Hingga tak terasa, kami pun telah sampai di tempat perkemahan.

Di perkemahan, kami segera memasang tenda. Tenda antara anak laki-laki dan anak perempuan berbeda. Tenda kami bersebelahan dengan tenda anak perempuan kelas 3-1. Setelah memasang tenda, kami pun bermain tebak-tebakan tentang kegiatan apa yg akan dilaksanakan pertama kali...

Ketika sedang asyik bermain tebak-tebakan, Hitsugaya memanggilku.

"Kyo, Ketua kelas sama Wakilnya suruh kumpul tuh... Ayo, cepetan gih...!!!" panggil Hitsugaya.

"Iya, iya... Sabar dikit napa..." jawabku sambil keluar dari tenda.

Ternyata, ada pengumuman tentang kegiatan yg akan dilaksanakan. Setelah pengumuman itu, aku pun kembali ke tenda untuk memberitahukan tentang pengumuman tadi.

"Eh. Tadi ada pengumuman apaan...??? Kalo pengumuman kegiatan nanti. Kegiatannya yg pertama apaaan...???" tanya Kei dan Soifon bersamaan.

"Makanya dengerin dulu...!!! Nanti kegiatannya yg pertama diadakan jam 10... Sekarang kan masih jam 9, makanya kita disuruh siap-siap..."

"Ohh..." kata seluruh anak bersamaan.

Kira-kira akan ada permainan seperti apa ya...??? Tunggu saja di chapter depan...!!!

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Kyo: "Huff... Akhirnya jadi juga chapter 2-nya"

Kei-chan: "Chapter 2 yg ancur... Emangnya nanti permainannya kayak gimana sih...?"

Kyo: "Ada deh... Tunggu aja di chapter 3..."

Kei-chan: "Terserahlah..."

Rie: "OK...!!! Sekarang kita balas review-nya..."

Kyo: "Yang pertama dari... **red-deimon-beta. **Hmmm... Gue adalah cewek, walaupun tomboy... Tapi gue adalah cewek. Ceritanya mbingungin dan sulit dimengerti ya...? Mohon dimaklumi... Gue belum bakat membuat cerita."

Rie: "Apa...!!! Gue aja baca 5 kali baru ngerti...!!!"

Kei-chan: "Next, from **Yumemiru Reirin. **Terima kasih atas pujiannya"

Rie: "Lalu selanjutnya dari... **Hinamori14137Yoriko. **Hinamorinya udah ditampilin tuh... Tapi cuma dikit sih... Gomen... Nanti bakalan di-review kok fic-mu...

Kyo: "Selanjutnya dari... **4869fans-nikazemaru. **Hehehe... Iya... Bakalan gue inget terus deh... Yg chapter lalu gue emang kelupaan...

Rie: "OK... Untuk usulan kegiatannya masih dibutuhkan... And..."

All: "**JANGAN LUPA UNTUK REVIEW..."**


	3. Kegiatan yg Pertama

Kyo: "Hai semua…!!! Ketemu lagi dengan gue… authoress yg stress abis… Maaf udah nunggu lama… Idenya sempet mentok… Jadi buatnya lama…"

Kei-chan: "Udah…!!! Langsung ke cerita aja napa sih…? Gue males ngedengerin lo ngomong terus…!!!"

Rie: "Oh ya, Kyo… Gue mau Tanya… Di cerita ni satu tenda ada berapa anak…???"

Kyo: "Sebenernya sih mau gue buat sama ketika kita kemah dulu… Tapi kayaknya kejem banget ya…??! Jadi… gue putuskan satu tenda ada 5 anak…!!!"

Rie: "Oh…!!! Ya udah… Daripada nungu lama… Mending langsung aja ya…"

Kei-chan: **"JANGAN LUPA UNTUK REVIEW…!!!"**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach bukan punya gue… Tapi punya Tite Kubo…

**CAMPING**

**Chapter 3**

'**Kegiatan Yang Pertama'**

Setelah memberikan pengumuman kepada anak-anak perempuan yg lain. Aku segera kembali ke tenda untuk bersiap. Satu tenda cukup untuk 5 orang… Aku satu tenda dengan Rukia, Kei, Rie dan Soifon… Kami bersiap-siap sambil bercanda bersama…

"Eh, nanti kira-kira akan ada permainan seperti apa ya…??" tanya Kei.

"Gue juga nggak tau… Tapi moga-moga bukan permainan yg aneh-aneh…!!!" kataku.

"Rukia, lo bawa minuman nggak…? Gue haus nih…" tanya Soifon.

"Bawa… Emang lo nggak bawa ya…?"

"Nggak… Gue lupa…" jawab Soifon dengan wajah tak berdosa…

"Yeee… Ya udah… Nih…" kata Rukia sambil menyerahkan botol minuman.

"Thanks, Rukia…" kata Soifon sambil meminum air di botol itu.

"Rukia, lo bawa minuman berapa…?" Tanya Rie.

"Gue bawa banyak…!!! Liat nih…" kata Rukia sambil memperlihatkan sebuah kresek yg berisi banyak minuman. Lebih tepatnya berbotol-botol minuman.

"_Gilee…!!! Banyak amat…!!!" _batinku.

"Eh, sekarang jam berapa sih…?" Tanya Kei.

"Masih jam 09.40, masih ada waktu 20 menit lagi…" jawabku.

"Haaah…!!! Gue ngantuk nih…!!!"

"Ya udah… Tidur aja sono…!!! Tapi kalo nanti ditinggal, jangan ngamuk ya…"

"Hiks… Teganya dirimu…"

"Abis lu kan emang kayak kebo… Tadi pagi udah bangunnya telat… Sekarang masih ngantuk aja…!!! Lo semalem tidur jam berapa sih…??" Tanya Soifon.

"Eh… Jam berapa ya…???" Kei berusaha mengingat.

"Dasar kebo…!!!" Teriak Rukia & Soifon bersamaan.

"Eh, daripada bertengkar aja… Mendingan kita ke tendanya Orihime aja yuk…" ajak Rie dengan lagak ibu-ibu lagi nasehatin anaknya.

"SETUJU~!!!"

Gue langsung kabur duluan ke tenda Orihime. Orihime satu tenda dengan Tatsuki, Rangiku, Nemu dan Isane. Sampai disana, gue segera menghampiri mereka dan langsung ngobrol sambil minum teh (?) disusul kedatangan Soifon, Rukia, Kei dan Rie. Kami ngobrol sampai jam 10 tepat.

"Eh, udah jam 10 nih… Ayo kita keluar yuk…" ajak Rie.

"Ya udah deh… Ayooo…!!!" sahut Rangiku.

Kami segera keluar dari tenda dan berkumpul dengan anak-anak kelas 3-2 yg lain… Tak lama kemudian, Pak Byakuya pun datang dan memberikan pengumuman tentang kegiatan yg akan dilaksanakan.

"Baiklah anak-anak…!!! Kegiatan pertama kalian adalah… **'JELAJAH'!!!"**

**3…**

**2…**

**1…**

"**APAAAA~!!!" **Teriak semua anak bersamaan.

"Pak, kenapa harus jelajah sih…??? Kenapa nggak yg lain aja…???" protes Renji.

"Iya nih…!!! Kan jelajah itu bikin capek, pak" seru Yumichika.

"Dengerin dulu ya…!!! Kelas kalian itu kegiatannya paling ringan…!!! Kelas 3-1 disuruh panjat pinang (??) setinggi 75 meter…!!! Mana pohon pinangnya tu ditempelin duri yg super tajem…!!! Terus kelas 3-3, malah disuruh tanding lawan binatang-binatang buas yg udah 1 minggu nggak makan…!!! Kalo buat kelas 3-4, disuruh lari-lari keliling lapangan perkemahan yg luasnya 50 hektar ini sebanyak 30 kali, habis itu ngebersihin semua sampah di lingkungan ini…!!! Kalian mau kayak gitu…??!" kata Byakuya super panjang lebar.

"Nggak, Paak…!!!" seluruh murid sweatdropped denger yg diomongin Byakuya tadi.

"Ya udah… Kalo gitu, sekarang kalian segera berangkat…!!! Ini petanya… Dan nanti makan siangnya jam 12.30…!!!" seru Byakuya sambil menyerahkan peta kepada Hitsugaya.

"Baik, Paak…!!!" seru semua anak lalu lansung berangkat.

"Gila…!!! Gue merinding denger kegiatan buat kelas lain…" kata Tatsuki.

"Itu namanya bukan kegiatan Pramuka… Tapi percobaan pembunuhan terhadap murid…!!" sahut Ishida.

"Udah deh… Nggak usah rebut… Mendingan kita langsung berangkat aja… Nanti diomelin Pak Byakuya lagi…" kata Rie.

"Jelajahnya lewat mana, nih?" Tanya Ichigo kepada Hitsugaya yg sedang melihat peta.

"Lewat hutan belantara…" jawab Hitsugaya dengan raut wajah dan nada datar.

"Oh tidak…!!!" sahut Orihime dan Rangiku bersamaan.

"Eh, Renji…!!! Lo bakalan pulang kampung tuh…!!?" kata Kei.

"Pulang kampung…??? Ke mana…???"

"Ke hutan…!!! Bukannya lo lahir di hutan…?!! Jadi nanti bisa sekalian nyari saudara-saudara lo…!!!"

"APAAA KAU BILANG…!!! Gue nggak lahir di hutan…!!! Dan saudara gue adalah manusia!!!" sahut Renji sambil mencekik Kei.

"He~… Heeelp~…!!!"

"HWOOIII…!!! Jangan bertengkar terus dong…!!! Cepetan berangkat napa sih…??!!" kata Rie dengan murkanya.

"I… Iya deh… Kita berangkat sekarang…" kataku sambil ketakutan.

Anak-anak yg lain segera mengikuti. Dan dimulailah petualangan kami.

**Di Dalam Hutan…**

Kami berjalan beriringan… Sesekali kami berbicara bersama… Dan ketika kami diam… Sunyi Senyap… Sesekali terdengar suara binatang hutan… Keadaan bertambah menyeramkan, karena keadaan hutan yg lumayan gelap. Kami berjalan mengikuti Hitsugaya yg serius membaca peta… Tak seorang pun dari kami yg berbicara… (lho?? Kok jadi bernuansa serem gini???).

"WOOOIIII…!!! Jangan pada diem aja dong…!!! Lo semua mendadak bisu ya…??!" kataku yg kesal.

"Maaf deh… Habis, kita kebawa suasana hutan ini sih…" balas Isane.

"Ya ampun…!!! Terserah deh…!!!"

"Kita jalan ke arah mana nih…??? Kanan apa kiri…???" Tanya Ichigo ketika sampai di persimpangan jalan (?).

"Belok kiri…" jawab Hitsugaya.

"Suasana hutan ini emang nyeremin ya…??? Cocok nih buat uji nyali…!!!" kata Tatsuki.

"Gue nggak peduli… Mau cocok buat uji nyali kek, percobaan pembunuhan kek, apaan kek, gue nggak peduli… Gue sekarang Cuma mau makan…!!! Gue laper…!!!" kata Renji.

"Gue juga… Laper banget nih…!!!" sahut Kei.

"Baru jam 11.13… Makan siangnya masih lama…" jawab Nemu.

"Ya… Dan perjalanan kita masih panjang bin jauh banget…" tambah Hitsugaya.

"Emang seberapa jauh lagi…??" Tanya Rangiku.

"Nggak tau… Yg pasti kita masih harus ngelewatin hutan yg luas ini, abis itu nyeberangin sungai dan akhirnya kembali lagi ke perkemahan…"

"APAA…!!!" sahut semua anak bersamaan.

"Udahlah… Daripada ngomong nggak jelas, mendingan jalan aja lagi… Biar cepet sampe perkemahan… Gue capek nih…!!!" Hitsugaya menambahkan.

Kami berjalan kembali… Melewati hutan yg bernuansa menyeramkan… Entah berapa lama kami berjalan… Dan aku merasakan ada yg aneh…

"Eh, daritadi kok kayaknya kita berjalan memutar terus ya…??? Gue ngerasa dah pernah lewat sini…??!" kataku.

"Iya juga ya…" kata Rukia.

"Eh, Toshiro… Kita nggak tersesat kan…???" Tanya Ichigo.

"Nggak kok… Tapi… Gue juga nggak yakin sih… Kalo menurut peta, harusnya kita udah sampe sungai…" jawab Hitsugaya.

"Ya udah… Lo manjat pohon sana gih… Diliat, sungainya dah kelihatan apa belum… Kalo udah, berarti kita tinggal jalan ke arah sungai itu…" kata Rie memberi saran.

"Hitsugaya, cepetan manjat sana… Biar kita cepet pulang… Gue dah laper berat nih…" kataku.

"Yeee… Giliran ginian, lo nyuruh gue… Kenapa nggak lo sendiri aja sih…???"

"Kan badan lo kecil… Jadi lincah… Udah jangan banyak protes…!!!"

"Terserah lah…"

Akhirnya Hitsugaya mau juga disuruh manjat pohon yg tingginya 5 meter ntuh… Walaupun dengan bersungut-sungut dan tatapan kesel. Dia memanjat dengan lancar. Tapi, tanpa diduga… Batang yg menjadi tempatnya berpijak tiba-tiba patah dan……

"**HUUAAA~!!!" **Hitsugaya terjatuh dari ketinggian 5 meter… Ichigo yg berada tepat dibawahnya (karena reflek jantannya) menangkap Hitsugaya seperti pangeran yg menangkap tuan putri… (harap dibayangkan sesuai imajinasi masing-masing). Dan Hitsugaya selamat dari musibah… Tetapi……

"Te~… Terima kasih, Ichigo…" kata Hitsugaya setengah kaget setengah malu.

"Ya, sama-sama…" jawab Ichigo.

"Ya ampun…!!! So sweet banget sih…!!!" seru seluruh anak cewek (except: gue dan Rie) sambil memegang HP masing-masing dengan lagak habis memotret.

"Wow…!!! Kita dapat pasangan yaoi baru…!!!" seru Ishida.

"Eh, lihat fotonya dong…"

"Gila…!!! Romantis banget…!!! So sweet…"

Hitsugaya yg sadar akan posisinya, segera turun dari gendongan Ichigo… Dan dengan wajah merah karena malu dan marah dia mengejar seluruh anak-anak itu dengan murka. Ichigo menyusul dibelakangnya…

"Ya ampun… Malah kejar-kejaran lagi… Kita nasibnya gimana nih…??!" tanyaku.

"Lo aja yg manjat gih… Biar cepet pulang… Gue udah capek…"

"Apaaa…!!! Uh… Ok deh…"

Akhirnya gue manjat juga… Sampai di ujung pohon (??), gue melihat ke sekeliling… Dan di sebelah kanan, gue melihat sebuah sungai mengalir…

"HOREEE…!!! Akhirnya ketemu juga sungainya…!!!"

"Eh, yg bener…?!! Disebelah mana…???" tanya Rie.

"Ke kanan…!!!" jawabku sambil turun dari pohon.

"Akhirnya bisa segera pulang…!!! Tapi, mereka gimana…???" tanya Rie sambil menunjuk anak-anak yg masih dikejar-kejar Hitsugaya dan Ichigo yg ngamuk.

"Bentar… Rie, tutup kuping lo…" kataku.

"Apaaa…!!! Iya deh…!!!" kata Rie.

Gue narik nafas… **"WOOOIIII~!!!!! SEMUANYA KUMPUL DULU…!!! ADA PEMUMUMAN PENTING~!!!" **suara toa gue membahana ke seluruh hutan. Anak-anak yg masih kejar-kejaran, mendadak berhenti dan dengan ajaibnya berjalan mendekat.

"Ada pengumuman apaan sih…??! Sampe teriak-teriak gitu… Budeg nih…!! Nyadar mbak… Suara lo lebih keras daripada orang pake toa + speaker…" kata Kei.

"Lo protes aja… Gue tinggalin di dalem hutan, baru tau rasa lo…!!! Soalnya gue udah tau dimana letak sungainya…!!!"

"APAAA~!!! DIMANA!!!" teriak semuanya.

"Di sana…!!!" kataku sambil menunjuk suatu arah di hutan.

"Kalau begitu…!!! Tunggu apalagi… Ayo kita pulang…!!! Kyo, lo jalan duluan…" perintah Hitsugaya.

Kami segera berjalan… Tak lama kemudian, kami sudah sampai di sungai.

"Akhirnya…!!! Sampai juga di sungai…!!! Tapi… Gimana caranya kita menyeberang…???" tanya Orihime.

"Karena di sekitar sini nggak ada jembatan… Berarti kita harus jalan lewat sungai…" jawab Hitsugaya.

"Yah… Basah dong seragamnya… Besok kita pake seragam apa…???" tanyaku.

"Tenang aja…!!! Tadi gue tanya Bu Yoruichi… Katanya, besok semua murid memakai baju bebas…!!!" kata Soifon.

"Syukur deh…!!! Kalo gitu ayo kita pulang… Gue laper nih…!!!" Kata Renji.

"Ayooo…!!!"

Kami berjalan melewati sungai dengan berjalan… Yg paling parah adalah Kei, dia terpeleset hingga harus berenang untuk mencapai permukaan. Ketika kami sudah keluar dari sungai…

"Baju gue basah semua…!!!" keluh Rukia.

"Gue juga…!!!" sahut Tatsuki.

"Me too…" sahut Soifon.

"ARGHH…!!! Nggak usah banyak protes…!!! Ayo cepetan… Tuh, perkemahannya udah kelihatan…!!!" kataku kesal.

Kami berjalan ke perkemahan dengan keadaan basah kuyup. Dalam perjalanan kami melihat anak-anak kelas 3-3 yg luka-luka karena melawan hewan-hewan buas… Juga anak-anak kelas 3-4 yg masih berlari mengelilingi lapangan… Ketika kami sampai di perkemahan, ternyata kami sudah ditunggu oleh Pak Byakuya…

"Akhirnya kalian sampai juga…!!! Karena ini sudah jam 12.30… Kalian mau makan atau ganti baju dulu…??" tanya Byakuya.

"Makan dulu, Paaak…!!!" jawab kami bersamaan.

"Ya sudah… Itu makanannya di dalam kresek merah... Sehabis makan siang segera berganti baju karena nanti sore kita akn mengadakan permainan bersama kelas yg lain...!!!" kata Byakuya.

"Baik, Paaak...!!!"

"Setelah berkata seperti itu... Kami segera membubarkan diri dan mengambil makan siang... Aku dan anak perempuan yg lain duduk di bawah pohon yg rindang... Kami makan bersama-sama... Setelah makan siang kami segera berganti baju... Kami berganti baju di kamar mandi milik warga sekitar...

Setelah berganti baju, kami mengobrol bersama di dalam tenda... Sambil melihat penderitaan anak-anak kelas lain dan juga membicarakan permainan yg akan diadakan nanti...

Kira-kira akan ada permainan seperti apa ya...??? Tunggu di chapter depan...

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Kyo: "Akhirnya jadi juga...!!! Setelah berminggu-minggu... Akhirnya bisa meneruskan fic ini...!!!"

Kei-chan: "Hiks... Gue kok ngerasa apes banget ya???"

Rie: "Gue kok kelihatannya kayak ibu-ibu yg suka ngomel ya...?? Gue mau protes...!!!"

Kei-chan: "Gue juga...!!!" *bawa golok*

Kyo: *sweatdrooped* "Iya deh... Tapi jangan bawa senjata tajam gitu donk..."

Kei-chan & Rie: "UDAH...!!! MATI AJA LOO...!!!" *menghajar Kyo tanpa ampun*

Kyo: **"ARRGGHHH...!!!!" ***mati*

Rie: "Ok... Karena orgil itu sudah mati... So..."

Kei-chan: **"JANGAN LUPA REVIEW...!!!"**


	4. Permainan

Kyo: "Halo semuanya…!!! Ketemu lagi dengan gue…!!! Authoress gila yg aneh bin ajaib yg entah kenapa biarpun ide ngalir terus, tapi nggak bisa nerusin fic…"

Kei-chan: "Udahlah…!!! Btw, kok lo bisa ada disini sih…??? Bukannya elo sekarat di Rumah Sakit…???"

Kyo: "Ohohohoho…!!! Gue udah sembuh…!!! Berkat perawatan Rumah Sakit yg super canggih… Gue bisa sembuh secara cepat…!!!"

Rie: *ngeplak Kyo* "Ya ampun…!!! Cepetan mulai…!!! Gue udah bosen nih…!!!" (bad mood)

Kyo: *bisik-bisik ke Kei-chan* "Eh, Rie kok jadi bad mood gitu sih…?? Nggak kayak biasanya… Dia kenapa sih…??"

Kei-chan: *juga bisik-bisik* "Gue juga nggak tau… Dari kemarin kan dia gitu terus… Gampang ngamuk…"

Kyo: "Emang dia ada masalah apaan di sekolah…???"

Kei-chan: "Nggak tau…!! Biasanya dia itu kalo ada masalah ngomong ke kita, kan…??!"

Kyo: "Iya juga, ya…"

Rie: *merasa dibicarain* "WOOIII…!!! Cepetan dimulai napa sih…??? Jangan ngobrol aja…!!! Ini bulan puasa, mbak…!!!"

Kyo: *kaget* "Okay… Daripada dimarahin Rie lagi… Mendingan langsung aja ya…!!!"

Kei-chan: **"JANGAN LUPA REVIEW…!!!"**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach punya Tite Kubo… Bukan punya gue…

**CAMPING**

**Chapter 4**

'**Permainan'**

Setelah makan siang dan berganti baju. Aku dan anak-anak yg lain berkumpul di bawah sebuah pohon yg rindang, karena di dalam tenda sangat panas kami memutuskan untuk tidak masuk ke dalam tenda dulu… Kami berkumpul sambil bercanda… (khas banget). Seluruh anak cowok tertidur…

Aku memutuskan untuk membaca buku komik kubawa… Tidak memperhatikan omelan anak-anak yg lain karena aku hanya membaca komik, bukannya melakukan hal lain…

"Rukia, minta minumnya dong…" pinta Tatsuki.

"Nih, ambil aja…"

"Thanks…"

"Huueeh… Gue capek banget… Mana nanti masih ada permainan lagi…" keluh Kei.

"Ya udah… Tidur aja sono bareng anak cowok…" sahutku.

"Ogah… Biarpun tomboy, gue juga masih punya harga diri…"

"Iye, iye… Nggak usah banyak protes… Gue mau ngebaca komik lagi nih… Lagi seru-serunya…" jawabku yg alhasil mendapat timpukan dari anak-anak yg lain.

"Tu anak… Baca komiiik mulu… Jarang banget dia baca buku pelajaran… Gue heran, kok dia tetep bisa pinter ya… Padahal dia jarang banget belajar…" kata Rie.

"Gue juga heran… Dia pinternya dari mana ya…??" sahut Soifon.

"Dari mana-mana… Gue kan anak aneh bin ajaib…" sahutku.

"Terserahlah…"

"Eh, sambil nunggu… Gimana kalo kita kerjain aja para anak cowok yg lagi tidur ntuh?" usul Tatsuki.

"Setuju…!!! Tapi, gimana cara ngerjainnya…?" sahut Kei.

"Hehehehe…!!!" Tatsuki tertawa sambil mengeluarkan sebotol besar tinta + 3 buah kuas.

"Wow…!!! Ide lo bagus banget… Tapi, ini bisa dihilangkan nggak…?? Kan kasian kalo wajah mereka penuh coretan tinta terus…" tanya Rukia.

"Tenang aja… Ni tinta gampang dihilangkan kok… Sudah gue coba di wajah gue sendiri…"

"Ya udah… Ayo langsung kita beraksi…" seru anak-anak semangat '45.

Gue yg sebelumnya diem aja… Akhirnya ikutan menghias wajah para anak cowok… Kami menghias bagaikan anak TK yg lagi belajar gambar… Coret sana coret sini, hingga wajah seluruh anak cowok penuh dengan tinta… Kami terkikik membayangkan reaksi mereka ketika bangun nanti… Setelah selesai, kami semua sepakat untuk bersikap biasa ketika mereka bangun nanti. Seolah tidak ada kejadian apa-apa…

"Hehehe… Gue nggak bisa ngebayangin mereka gimana jadinya kalo bangun nanti…" kata Rangiku.

"Gue juga… Gue yakin… Mereka bakalan kaget setengah mati…" kata Isane.

"Apalagi Yumichika… Tu anak pasti bakalan nangis wajahnya jadi ancur begitu…" sahut Rukia.

"Eh, Kyo… Lo nanti tetep baca komik aja… Pura-pura nggak tau…" kata Rie.

"Iye iye… Gue juga tau… Lo pikir gue bego apa…??"

"Pokoknya semuanya nanti bersikap biasa aja… Usahain jangan ada yg ketawa ya…"

Semua anak tetap mengobrol seperti biasa… Hingga para anak cowok bangun…

"Huuaaahh… Jam berapa nih…?" tanya Ichigo.

"Jam 14.30…" jawab Hitsugaya.

"Eh, kalian dah pada bangun… Pas banget… Rapi-in tenda kalian gih… Berantakan banget…" kata Rie.

"Gue masih ngantuk nih…" kata Renji.

"Alaaah… Nggak usah banyak alasan… Cepetan rapi-in…"

"Iye… Nggak usah teriak napa sih…" kata Hitsugaya masih setengah ngantuk.

Karena masih setengah bangun, mereka tidak menyadari ada keanehan di wajah mereka… Ketika mereka berjalan ke tenda masing-masing… Anak-anak kelas lain mulai menertawakan wajah mereka yg penuh tinta…

"Eh, lihat tuh, wajahnya Ichigo… Ganteng-ganteng (huek…) tapi kok… Penuh tinta gitu…" kata salah satu anak kelas 3-1.

"Huahahaha…!!! Lihat tuh… Rombongan suku papua lewat… Hahahaha…!!!" tawa salah satu murid kelas 3-4.

"Lihat tuh… Ada yg mau karnaval dadakan…"

"Dari suku mana ya, mas…?"

Murid-murid yg masih dirawat pun bangun dan tertawa melihat penampilan murid kelas 3-2… Ada yg sampai lukanya terbuka lagi, darah mengalir deras dari luka yg belum sembuh… Dan masih banyak kejadian extreme para murid-murid yg lain…

"Eh, kok mereka pada jadi aneh gitu sih…?" tanya Renji.

"Entahlah… Mungkin mereka terpana melihat kecantikanku ini…" sahut Yumichika.

"Woi…!!! Lihat dong muka kalian…!!!" teriak Kei.

Mereka yg sudah 100 % melek, melihat wajah temannya dan langsung berteriak bersamaan…

"**LHO…!!! **Wajah lo kenapa…??? Wajah gue…???"

"Huahahahaha…!!! Akhirnya sadar juga… Dari tadi kita udah nahan ketawa… Huahahaha…!!!" kataku.

"Iye… Ya ampun… Lucu banget sih…!!!"

"Ternyata nggak sia-sia kita ngerjain mereka…"

"Huahahahaha…!!!" kami tertawa bersamaan.

"Oh…!!! Jadi kalian yg udah ngebuat wajah kita jadi begini…!!! Ngaku nggak…!!?" kata Ikkaku.

"Iye… Hehehehe… Tapi idenya dari Tatsuki tuh…" kata Rukia sambil nunjuk Tatsuki.

"Maaf deh…" katanya sambil nyengir tak bersalah.

"Maaf, maaf…!!! Gimana caranya kita ngebersihin muka kita…!!!" kata Renji.

"Hiks… Wajah cantikku…" Yumichika meratapi wajahnya.

"Bersihin aja di sungai… Tintanya gampang ilang kok…" kata Tatsuki.

"Ok… Kita bersihin muka dulu… Tapi awas kalo sampe nggak bisa ilang…!!!" kata Ishida mengancam.

Mereka membersihkan muka di sungai… Tak lama kemudian, mereka sudah kembali dengan muka yg sudah bersih kinclong bak kristal… Dan mereka menghampiri kami…

"Eh, urusan kita belum beres… Kalian udah nyoret-nyoret muka kita… Lo kira muka kita buku gambar…!!!" kata Hitsugaya.

"Hehehe… Maaf deh… Abis kalian tidurnya pulas banget sih… Mana barengan lagi… Jadi, muncul ide jail di otak gue…" kata Tatsuki dengan tampang tak berdosa.

"Tapi kalian udah bikin kita malu tau…!!!" kata Ganju.

"Hiks… Wajahku yg cantik… Kenapa kau menjadi rusak…" Yumichika ternyata masih meratapi wajahnya.

"Udah… Nggak usah ribut…!!! Mendingan semuanya minta maaf…" kata Rie berusaha menenangkan padahal dalem ati udah ngakak guling-guling dan sedih karena nggak ada yg berinisiatif untuk memotret salah satu anak. Kan lumayan buat kenang-kenangan… Terus, dipajang di 'Mading' sekolah…

"Ok deh… Kita maafin…" kata Hitsugaya.

"Nah… Gitu dong… Kan suasananya damai… Nggak ada pertumpahan darah…" sahut Rie.

"Eh, kita udah disuruh kumpul tuh… Ayo… Daripada nanti diomelin Pak Byakuya…" kataku.

Kami segera berkumpul atau lebih tepatnya berbaris disamping kelas 3-1 yg masih tertawa karena kejadian tadi… Kami mendengarkan pengumuman dari Pak Kepsek yaitu Pak Yamamoto… Permainan kali ini akan ada 2 kelompok. Jadi 2 kelas akan digabung menjadi satu… Kelas kami satu kelompok dengan kelas 3-3… Dan kami menjadi 'Tim Merah' (biasa amat nama tim-nya)… Dan nama permainan itu adalah… **'Petak Umpet'**

"Pak, nggak salah nih…??! Masak udah SMA harus main petak umpet sih…?" Tanya Hitsugaya.

"Ini sudah ditetapkan… Tadi Bapak dan guru-guru yg lain sudah berdiskusi dan memutuskan permainannya adalah petak umpet…" kata Byakuya.

"Hiks… Tapi masak kita harus satu kelompok sama kelas 3-3 sih, Pak…!!!" protes Ichigo.

"Kan tadi udah diundi… Kalo mau ngamuk… Ngamuknya ke ketua kelas aja… Kan dia yg ngambil undian…"

"Eh, Ichigo… Lo pikir kita mau satu kelompok ma elo…?! Amit-amit deh… Ogah gue satu kelompok sama strawberry bermuka hitam…" kata Hisagi, salah satu murid kelas 3-3. Perkataanya dijawab anggukan dan tawa dari teman-temannya.

"Apa lo bilang…?!!"

"Eh, udah…!!! Jangan bertengkar…!!! Kita harus bisa bekerja sama…!!! Oh, ya… Tadi Pak Yamamoto bilang… Katanya permainan petak umpet kali ini peraturannya lain daripada permainan petak umpet biasa…" kata Kyoraku. Dia adalah wali kelas 3-3…

"Eh… Emang peraturannya kayak gimana, Pak…?" Tanya Nanao, ketua kelas 3-3.

"Peraturannya pada dasarnya sama dengan petak umpet yg biasa… Hanya saja ada yg berbeda… Yaitu, tim yg bersembunyi hanya akan bersembunyi sampai batas waktu yg ditentukan, kecuali jika sudah ditemukan oleh tim yg mencari. Nanti, tim yg bersembunyi akan dibagi menjadi beberapa kelompok, satu kelompok ada 6 orang… Setiap kelompok harus bersembunyi bersama, tidak boleh berpisah… Dan tadi telah diputusakan, tim ini menjadi tim yg bersembunyi. Maka dari itu akan diadakan pembagian kelompok… Dan nanti, kelompok yg dapat bersembunyi sampai batas waktu habis, harap lapor ke Bapak atau Pak Byakuya…"

Aku satu kelompok dengan Rukia, Tatsuki, Nanao, Hisagi dan Kira. Satu kelompok memang terdiri dari 3 orang anak kelas 3-2 dan 3 orang anak kelas 3-3… Setelah pembagian kelompok, kami semua segera pergi untuk mencari tempat bersembunyi.

"Kita mau sembunyi di mana, nih…??" tanyaku.

"Gue juga nggak tau…" jawab Rukia.

"Kalian bertiga ada ide nggak…??" Tanya Tatsuki kepada 3 anak kelas 3-3.

"Kita juga nggak ada ide sama sekali…" jawab Nanao.

"Eh, gimana kalo kita sembunyi di dalem sungai aja…!!!" usul terbodoh dari Hisagi.

"Lo pikir kita ikan…!!?" teriak semuanya.

"Ya maaf… Kan Cuma usul…" Hisagi memasang tampang tak berdosa.

"Iye… Biarpun Cuma usul, tapi kan harus tetep mikir… Jangan asal aja…"

"Ah, udah deh… Jangan bertengkar…!!! Mendingan kita cari tempat sembunyi…!!" kataku.

"Kalo gitu, kita sembunyi di mana…??!" Tanya Kira.

"Kita jalan ke arah sungai yuk… Tadi kalo nggak salah gue lihat gua di deket sungai…" kata Rukia.

Kami berjalan kea rah sungai… Dan benar, di dekat sungai memang ada gua… Gua itu cukup lebar. Dan gua itu cukup tersembunyi. Kami bersembunyi disitu.

"Di sini aman nggak, ya…?" tanyaku.

"Berdoa aja… Moga-moga mereka nggak tau kalo kita di sini…" kata Rukia.

"Eh, kita nanti bersembunyi sampe jam berapa…??" Tanya Hisagi.

"Mungkin sampe jam 5… Dan habis itu kita langsung mandi dan nanti jam 6.30 kita makan malam… Habis itu kita ada acara cerita seram, tapi nggak bareng, tiap kelas di tempat yg beda… Jam 10 kita tidur…" jawab Nanao lengkap dengan jadwal acara.

"Buseet…!!! Jawabnya lengkap amat…!!!" kata Tatsuki.

"Dia emang gitu… Kalo ditanya pasti jawabnya sangat lengkap… Kita sih udah biasa…" kata Kira.

"Ya udah, deh… Sekarang kita sembunyi di sini… Semuanya jangan sampai membuat suara yg aneh-aneh… Nanti ketahuan lagi…" kataku.

"OK…!!!" jawab seluruh anak bersamaan.

Kami tetap bersembunyi di dalam gua… Sesekali kami mendengar ada suara orang yg mendekat, tetapi biasanya akan menjauh lagi… Untung saja, Rukia tadi membawa minuman, jadi kami tidak kehausan… Kami bersembunyi hingga jam menunjukkan pukul 5…

"AKHIRNYA…!!! Kita bisa keluar dari persembunyian kita…!!!" teriak Tatsuki.

"Ayo… Kita kembali ke perkemahan… Biar gue aja yg lapor…" kataku.

Kami kembali ke perkemahan… Tim yg mencari kaget karena kami dapat bersembunyi tanpa ditemukan. Aku segera lapor ke Pak Byakuya. Setelah lapor, aku kembali ke tenda untuk bertanya dengan anak-anak yg lain…

"Halo semua…!!! Gimana tadi sembunyi-nya…!??" tanyaku.

"Kelompokku ketahuan… Padahal kita sembunyinya udah aman…" keluh Rie.

"Sebenernya kelompok gue nggak ketahuan… Tapi gara-gara dia…(nunjuk Rangiku) kelompok gue jadi ketahuan deh…" kata Kei.

"Emang lo berdua satu kelompok ama siapa aja…??" Tanya Rukia.

"Kalo gue satu kelompok ama Rangiku dan Isane ama 3 orang anak kelas 3-3… Namanya gue lupa…" sahut Kei.

"Gue satu kelompok ama Nemu dan Soifon… Terus kalo anak kelas 3-3, tadi yg satu namanya kalo nggak salah Keigo… Kalo yg dua lagi gue nggak tau…" balas Rie.

"Kalo kalian…??" Tanya Soifon kepadaku, Rukia dan Tatsuki.

"Hehehehe…!!! Kita nggak ketahuan dong…!!!" jawab Tatsuki.

"APAAA…!!! Yang bener…??!" Tanya anak-anak yg lain tidak percaya.

"Bener…!!! Gue tadi datengnya telat soalnya gue harus lapor ke Pak Byakuya dulu…" jawabku.

"Emang kalian sembunyi di mana…??" Tanya Rangiku.

"Ada deh…!!! Rahasia…!!!"

"Eh, udah dong…!!! Kita jadi mandi nggak neh…!!! Nanti keburu rame lho…!!!" kata Rukia meningatkan.

"Oh iya…!!! Ayo…!!!" kata Rie.

Kami pun mandi di kamar mandi milik warga sekitar (lagi). Sama seperti kelas lain… Setelah mandi, kami berkumpul di tenda sambil menunggu makan malam… Kami semua berkumpul di tendaku

"Eh, nanti kira-kira makan malamnya apaan ya…?" Tanya Kei.

"Nggak tau… Mendingan lo Tanya aja…" kata Tatsuki.

"Gue udah laper nih…!!!"

"Ya udah… Makan rumput aja dulu…"

"Lo pikir gue kambing…!!?"

"Bukannya elo adalah saudara amat sangat jauh-nya kambing…??"

"Kurang ajar…!!!" dan terjadilah pertarungan antara Kei dan Tatsuki.

"WOOIII…!!! Jangan bertengkar dong…!!!" teriak Rie.

"Tapi dia duluan yg mulai…!!!" sahut Kei

"Gue nggak peduli mau siapa yg mulai duluan…!!! Pokoknya jangan sampai bertengkar…!!!" kataku.

"Udah… Sabar… Mendingan kita ngebahas tentang cerita seram nanti yuk…!!!" ajak Rukia.

"Ok… Nanti kalian mau nyeritain tentang apaan…?" Tanya Rie.

"Gue sih, punya satu cerita dari saudara gue…" jawab Isane.

"Gue malah nggak punya sama sekali…" kata Rangiku.

"Gue nggak tau nanti mau cerita apa nggak…" kataku.

Kami tetap mengobrol sampai datang waktunya makan malam… Ternyata lauk makan malam kali ini adalah… Ikan Bakar… Kei langsung memakan makan malamnya bagaikan anjing nggak makan 3 tahun… Setelah selesai makan malam… Kelas kami disuruh berkumpul di bawah sebuah pohon untuk bercerita seram…

"Baiklah anak-anak…!!! Kalian pasti sudah tau kenapa kita berkumpul di sini… Untuk bercerita seram… Nah, siapa yg mau mulai duluan…" kata Byakuya.

"Saya, Pak…"

Kira-kira, siapa orang yg mau bercerita duluan itu…? Tunggu di chapter depan ya…!!!

Kyo: "Akhirnya…!!! Selesai juga chapter 4 ini…!!!"

Kei-chan: "Eh, ni di endingnya kayaknya misterius banget…!!! Emang siapa sih yg mau cerita duluan…?"

Kyo: "Ada deh…!!! Lo liat aja di chap selanjutnya…!!!"

Kei-chan: "Terserahlah…"

Rie: "Daripada mengurusi dua orgil itu… Mendingan langsung review…

REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!

**JANGAN LUPA REVIEW…!!!**


	5. Cerita Seram

Kyo: "Yaa…!!! Kembali lagi dengan gue, authoress teraneh… Selamat datang di chapter 5…!!!"

Kei-chan: "Gue pusing nih… Ngedenger elo ngomong nggak berhenti-berhenti…"

Kyo: "Ya udah, gue diem… Tapi sebagai gantinya… Fic 'Lovely Days' nggak akan gue update-in…" *nyengir*

Kei-chan: "OK deh… Tapi kalo sampe fic itu nggak lo update… Gue bunuh lo…!!!" *hawa membunuh*

Kyo: "Iya… Tenang aja…"

Rie: "Ya ampun… Lagi-lagi kalian bertengkar… Bisa nggak sih kalian damai sehari aja…!!!"

Kyo: "Tapi dia yg mulai duluan…!!!" *nunjuk Kei-chan*

Kei-chan: "Bukannya elo yg mulai duluan…?!!"

Rie: "Udah…!!! Gue nggak peduli siapa yg mulai duluan… Pokoknya jangan berantem…!!! Sekarang kita mulai aja ceritanya…"

**JANGAN LUPA UNTUK REVIEW…**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach bukan punya saya. Tapi punya Tite Kubo. Kalo nggak percaya, Tanya aja orang lain.

* * *

**CAMPING**

**Chapter 5**

'**Cerita Seram'

* * *

**

"Saya, pak"

"Baiklah… Nemu, silahkan bercerita duluan…"

Seluruh anak kaget, tidak menyangka seorang Nemu mau bercerita duluan… Biasanya dia hanya diam.

"Baiklah… Aku akan bercerita… Kalian semua pasti tau kan rumah kosong di dekat sekolah kita… Ternyata, rumah itu angker dan memiliki masa lalu yg kelam…" ucap Nemu dengan nada horror yg membuat kami semua bergidik.

"Cerita ini diawali dari 13 tahun lalu, sebuah keluarga tinggal di rumah itu… Pada suatu hari, sang ayah membunuh seluruh angota keluarganya… Mereka dibunuh menggunakan pistol… Dan katanya, arwah mereka masih gentayangan di rumah itu…" Nemu mengambil nafas sejenak.

"2 tahun kemudian… Ada 4 orang anak yg memasuki rumah itu untuk berlindung dari hujan… Kita sebut saja mereka sesuai abjad. Pada awalnya mereka tidak merasakan apapun… Tapi, semakin lama mereka berada di rumah itu, mereka semakin merasakan keanehan yg ada di situ… Kemudian, si D yg paling merasakan perubahan di rumah itu, mengajak mereka semua untuk pergi… Tapi ketiga temannya yg lain menolak… Mereka pun menunggu di rumah itu… Tiba-tiba, entah kenapa, si B mengajak mereka semua untuk mengelilingi rumah itu… Pada awalnya mereka menolak, tapi setelah terus didesak oleh si B, mereka pun akhirnya setuju…" Nemu mengambil nafas lagi.

"Tempat pertama yg mereka datangi adalah kamar utama di lantai 1… Di sana mereka melihat kasur yg masih terdapat bercak-bercak darah… Sepertinya, disitulah tempat sang kepala keluarga membunuh istrinya… mereka pun meneliti tempat itu… Ketika mereka memutuskan untuk melihat ruangan lain… Mereka tidak menyadari ada sepasang mata berwarna merah darah mengawasi mereka dari dalam kamar…" kami semua memekik pelan. Pak Byakuya tampak serius memperhatikan cerita Nemu.

"Mereka semua naik ke lantai 2… Mereka kemudian masuk ke dalam ruangan yg sepertinya dulu adalah kamar anak-anak… Di ruangan itu, mereka kembali menemukan hal yg sama dengan kamar di lantai 1, kasur yg masih terdapat bercak-bercak darah… Mereka pun kembali meneliti kamar itu… Dan ketika mereka keluar dari kamar itu ada dua pasang mata yg mengawasi mereka… Siapapun pemilik mata itu… Yg jelas, mereka tidak senang pada keempat anak yg sudah mengganggunya… Karena, setelah itu, kejadian mengerikan akan menimpa keempat anak itu…" kami semua saling berpegangan tangan. Dan terus mendengarkan cerita Nemu.

"Ketika mereka sudah berada di lantai 1, dan sedang menuju ke ruang tamu… Tiba-tiba, ada suatu kekuatan tak terlihat yg menyentuh kaki mereka dan mengakibatkan mereka tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan dan terjatuh… Tetapi, kesialan menimpa si C, ketika dia terjatuh, tepat di bawahnya ada papan kayu yg banyak terdapat paku. Hingga dia akhirnya meninggal dengan kepala tertancap puluhan paku. Si A yg berada di dekat si C, wajahnya terkena cipratan darah si C. Dia menjadi panik dan mencoba untuk lari, tapi tiba-tiba ada sebuah kawat berduri yg menuju kearahnya, dan akhirnya menacap di lehernya. Si A pun mati dengan kawat berduri menancap di lehernya. Si B dan D yg masih hidup, hanya bisa menangis dan pasrah ketika kekuatan itu menarik mereka… Ke Dalam Kegelapan… Tidak ada yg tau apa yg terjadi dengan mereka… Tetapi, beberapa hari kemudian, mayat mereka ditemukan dalam keadaan mengenaskan di belakang rumah itu… Karena terlalu mengenaskan, bahkan para polisi pun tidak mau memberikan keterangan tentang keadaan mayat ketika ditemukan… Dan hingga saat ini, tidak ada seorang pun yg berani masuk ke dalam rumah itu…" Nemu mengakhiri ceritanya. Kami semua sudah sangat ketakutan. Bahkan Hitsugaya sampai memeluk Ichigo karena ketakutan. Pak Byakuya menelan ludah sebelum berbicara.

"Baiklah anak-anak… Siapa yg mau bercerita lagi…?"

Hening…

1 menit…

3 menit…

5 menit…

10 menit…

"Woi…!!! Kelamaan heningnya…!!! Siapa yg mau bercerita selanjutnya…??!" ucap Byakuya.

"Sa… Saya, pak…" kata Rie yg memang masih ketakutan karena cerita tadi.

"Baiklah… Silahkan, Rie…"

"Cerita ini kudapatkan dari temanku, maaf ya jika tidak menyeramkan… Dulu ada sepasang sahabat, kita gunakan abjad saja ya. Mereka pergi ke Jakarta untuk berlibur. Hari-hari disana mereka lewati dengan keadaan yg normal. Hingga suatu hari, mereka akan pergi ke suatu tempat. Mereka pergi naik bus. Bus itu penuh dan mereka berdesak-desakan di dalamnya. Di tengah perjalanan, entah kenapa tiba-tiba muncul api dari punggung si B. Api itu menjalar dengan sangat cepat dan membakar tubuh si B. Yg tersisa hanya Kepala dan Kakinya, bagian tubuh lainnya sudah menjadi debu. Dan anehnya, orang lain tidak ikut terbakar. Padahal mereka berdiri berdesakan. Hingga saat ini, penyebab kematiannya diduga karena puntung rokok yg membakar celananya. Tapi, kenapa orang lain tidak ikut terbakar. Belum ada yg tau…" Rie mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Itu, beneran…?" Tanya Rukia. Rie hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Ini lebih ke cerita misteri ya…" kata Hitsugaya.

"Yah… Kurang lebih begitu…" jawab Rie.

"Hmm… Baiklah, sekarang siapa yg mau bercerita…?"

Hening lagi…

2 menit…

5 menit…

"Saya pak…" kata Tatsuki.

"Yak… Silahkan…"

"Yah, sama seperti Rie. Cerita ini juga kudapatkan dari temanku. Awalnya begini, ada seorang murid. Dia bersekolah di sekolah asrama. Dan dia menghuni kamar nomor 13. Menurut cerita yg sering beredar di sekolah itu, kamar itu adalah… Kamar Terkutuk. Setiap penghuni kamarnya akan mati. Dan kematian itu selalu dimulai dengan kesialan yg menimpa penghuni kamar itu. Memang, murid itu selalu sial sejak hari pertama menempati kamar itu. Tapi, kesialan yg sebenarnya, baru akan terjadi di tahun keempatnya." Tatsuki berhenti sesaat untuk mengumpulkan nafas.

"Ketika tahun keempatnya dimulai, kesialan yg menimpanya mulai menuju… kepada Kematian. Dan semakin hari, semua itu semakin mengancam nyawanya. Dia pernah mengatakan itu kepada orang tuanya, tapi, tidak ada orang yg bisa membatalkan kutukan itu. Biarpun orang itu sudah tidak menempati kamar itu lagi, tapi kematian tetap akan membayanginya. Suatu hari, dia mendengar bisikan. Bisikan itu terus menerus membayanginya hingga membuatnya menjadi gila. Dia tidak tahan hingga memutuskan untuk bunuh diri dengan cara, lompat dari atap sekolahnya. Mayatnya ditemukan dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Sampai saat ini, siapapun yg menempati kamar itu, pasti akan mati…" Tatsuki mengakhiri ceritanya. Sementara Orihime semakin erat menggenggam tangannya.

Entah kenapa, semua orang menjadi diam. Dan keheningan kali ini, terasa ganjil. Kami semua saling pandang dalam diam. Tidak ada yg berani untuk meneruskan cerita.

"Baiklah, apakah ada yg mau bercerita lagi…?"

Hening. Tidak ada yg menjawab.

"Kalau tidak ada yg mau meneruskan cerita, sebaiknya kalian kembali ke tenda masing-masing… Besok, selama setengah hari kalian tidak akan ada kegiatan. Tapi, setelah makan siang, katanya sih, ada suatu kegiatan…"

"Kegiatan apa, Pak…?"

"Bapak juga belum tau… Sekarang, kalian segera ke tenda masing-masing… Dan selamat malam"

"Selamat malam, pak"

Kami semua segera kembali ke tenda masing-masing. Di tenda, aku, Kei, Rie, Rukia dan Soifon tidak banyak bicara. Kami semua, seperti merasa takut untuk saling bicara. Suasana yg remang-remang menambah seram keadaan. Entah setan mana yg merasukiku, aku tiba-tiba bicara…

"Lo semua takut nggak…?"

"Ya…" terdengar jawaban lemah dari Rukia. Sedangkan yg lainnya hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau gitu, gue tidurnya belakangan aja. Lo semua tidur dulu aja…"

"Lo pikir kita anak-anak, pake dijagain segala…" kata Kei.

"Tapi lo semua takut kan…? Daripada nanti malah nggak bisa tidur, mending gue tidur belakangan aja…"

Akhirnya mereka semua setuju. Aku duduk di dekat pintu tenda. Sedangkan anak-anak yg lain bersiap untuk tidur. Tidak lama, mereka sudah tertidur, sementara aku masih terjaga dan melamun. Jujur, sebenarnya aku juga takut. Tapi, ada perasaan lain yg menutupi perasaan takut itu. Aku terus memikirkannya, hingga waktu menunjukkan pukul 22.23… Aku memutuskan untuk tidur. Kuperiksa Kei, Rie, Rukia dan Soifon, mereka sudah benar-benar terlelap. Ku paksakan mataku untuk terpejam. Hingga tak lama kemudian, aku pun tertidur...

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**

* * *

**

Kyo: "Haff… Chapter yg satu ini kayaknya serius banget ya…"

Kei-chan: "Tumben amat lo bikin cerita yg serius. Biasanya kan cerita lo itu ancur-ancuran…"

Kyo: "Halah… Kayak cerita lo nggak ancur, aja"

Rie: "Udah!! Malah bertengkar lagi…"

Kyo: "Sebenernya gue mau masukin humor juga… Tapi, entah kenapa, setiap kali masukin unsur humor di chapter satu ini, selalu aja rasanya nggak pas…!!! Jadi ya, terpaksa dihapus…"

Kei-chan: "Humor lo kan pada garing semua…"

Kyo: *tersinggung* "Ni anak beneran cari gara-gara… Lo maunya apa sih…?!"

Kei-chan: "Gue maunya, fic gue yg lovely days itu segera di update-in…!!! Lo ngaret mulu update-nya…!!"

Kyo: "Biarin…"

Kyo & Kei-chan: *langsung berdebat*

Rie: "Haduh…!!! Malah bertengkar lagi… Udah, nggak usah diperhatiin… Mendingan langsung review aja. Review apapun diterima… Review ya…"

**REVIEW!!**


	6. Hari Aneh1

Kyo: "Huaaahhh…!!! Maafkan gue yg udah nggak apdet lama banget…!!!"

Rie: "Authorress sableng ini nggak bisa bikin fic karena laptopnya disita dan pr disekolah baannyyaaakkk banget…!! Makanya dia jadi ngaret mulu apdetnya"

Kei-chan: "Dan berhubung dia anaknya males, jadi semakin lama juga apdetnya…"

Kyo: "Oh, iya… Soal chapter lalu yg genrenya tiba-tiba jadi horror, itu soalnya gue lagi suka sama segala hal yg berbau horror gitu…"

Kei-chan: "Pantesan… Lo akhir-akhir ini juga sukanya nyeritain cerita horror gitu… Gue aja sampe capek dengernya…"

Rie: "Apalagi gue, tiap hari gue ngedengerin dia ngebacot mulu. Males gue dengernya…"

Kyo: "Sirik aja lo. Ehm… Ok, daripada malah males ngedengerin kita ngomong yg nggak-nggak dan nggak jelas juntrungannya, mending langsung baca aja…"

**JANGAN LUPA UNTUK REVIEW…**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach jelas bukan punya gue… Gue Cuma minjem bentar dari Tite Kubo…

* * *

**CAMPING**

**Chapter 6**

'**Hari Aneh'

* * *

**

**Keesekon Harinya… Pukul 04.30**

"WOOIII!!! Bangun!!!" teriakan toa Rukia membahana membangunkan gue.

"Masih jam 04.30 juga… Bentar lagi napa…?" gue menjawab dengan malesnya.

"Kalo buat gue sih, nggak masalah… Tapi, nanti kalo dimarahin Pak Byakuya gara-gara bangunnya telat gimana…?" Rukia membalas.

"Emang kita disuruh bangun jam berapa sih? Perasaan kemarin nggak dibilangin kudu bangun pagi, deh…"

"Lo nggak ngedengerin ya…? Waktu ada ceramah pas upacara sebelum berangkat itu, kita disuruh bangun jam 5 pagi…!!"

"Tapi ini kan masih jam setengah 5… Masih setengah jam lagi, neng…!"

"Soalnya lo kan wakil ketua kelas… Harusnya memberi contoh yg baik terhadap murid lain…!"

"Lo bangunin yg lainnya dulu napa…? Nanti lo bangunin gue lagi… Semalem gue nggak bisa tidur…"

"Ya udah deh… Terpaksa…" akhirnya Rukia menyerah terhadap Kyo yg emang terkenal jago ngeles.

* * *

**15 MENIT KEMUDIAN…**

Setelah perjuangan hidup dan mati (?), pertumpahan darah (??), dan segala halang rintangan… Akhirnya Rukia berhasil membangunkan Soifon dan Rie… Sementara Kyo dan Kei…? Jangan Tanya, mereka masih tidur dengan pulasnya.

"Gile… Tu anak masih molor aja…" kata Soifon.

"Kebo semua…" ucap Rie.

"Udah. Sekarang bantuin gue bangunin mereka…!!" kata Rukia sambil ngambil botol isi air.

"Hah? Tu air buat apaan…?" Tanya Soifon dan Rie bersamaan.

"Buat nanti nyiram mereka kalo nggak bangun juga…" kata Rukia santai, sementara Soifon dan Rie Cuma bisa cengo. "Eh, lo berdua kenapa? Halo?! Sadar mbak!!" Rukia mengibaskan tangannya di depan Soifon dan Rie.

"… Eh, i… iya deh… Kita bangunin mereka…" kata Soifon masih agak shock.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga mulai ngebangunin Kyo sama Kei. Butuh perjuangan keras bak melawan penjajah buat ngebangunin tu dua orang. Tak berapa lama, Kyo berhasil dibangunkan biarpun masih ngantuk, tapi dia bangun juga. Tinggal si Kei yg belum bangun.

"Buseett… Masak dari tadi si Kei nggak bangun-bangun juga?" Tanya gue.

"Tau, tuh… Kyo, lo aja yg bangunin. Kita dari tadi udah susah payah ngebangunin dia…" kata Rie.

"Kok gue, sih?"

"Soalnya lo baru bangun, kan? Nah… Berarti tenaga lo masih ada… Kita dari tadi udah capek-capek ngebangunin dia. Apalagi gue…" sambung Rukia.

"Alasannya nggak rasional banget, nih! Gue kan baru bangun, masak udah harus ngebangunin tu kebo sih?" gue mencoba mencari alasan.

"Bodo amat! Pokoknya lo kudu bangunin dia." Seru Soifon.

"Lo semua jahat sama gue… Gue baru bangun juga…"

"CEPETAN BANGUNIN!!!" teriak Rukia, Soifon dan Rie yg sudah habis kesabarannya.

"Eh… I… Iya…" Gue mulai ngebangunin Kei.

Akhirnya, Kyo mulai ngebangunin Kei dengan cara apapun. Mulai dari nendang-nendang, narik selimutnya, dll. Tapi, tteetteepp aja, si Kei tetap tidur dengan pulasnya tak bergeming.

"Ni bocah kayaknya minta ditonjokin deh… Atau malah minta di bejeg-bejeg…" kata gue dengan merananya karena udah capek ngebangunin Kei.

"Dia kalo tidur kayak orang mati ya? Banguninnya susah banget…" sambung Soifon.

"Gue harus ngebangunin pake cara apalagi, nih…" gue udah mulai males.

"Nih! Siram aja pake air!" kata Rukia sambil menyerahkan sebotol gede air putih.

"Ide bagus! Thanks, Rukia!"

Kyo mulai membuka tutup botol laknat itu dengan semangat perjuangan '45. Setelah tutupnya terbuka, dia langsung nyiramin air di botol itu setengah botol!! Bayangkan, disiram pake air setengah botol gede! Wuuiihh!! Mantab, tuh! Baiklah, kita tunggu Kei untuk bangun.

1 menit…

2 menit…

3 menit…

4 menit…

5 menit…

Wow!! Ternyata biarpun sudah disiram air setengah botol, pun, Kei tetap tidur dengan pulasnya! Hebat!!

"Gile!! Tu anak tetep tidur aja!!" kata Rukia dan Soifon kagum (?).

"ARGH!! Capek gue ngebangunin dia mulu!!" gue yg udah males langsung melemparkan bermacam barang ke arahnya. Mulai dari bantal, selimut, tas dll. Akhirnya…

3…

2…

1…

"Huuaaahhh!!! Siapa nih yg ngelemparin barang-barang ke gue? Lho, baju gue kok basah?" Kei bangun dan memasang tampang tak berdosa dan sok innocent.

"HEH!!! Lo tuh udah bikin gue capek gara-gara ngebangunin elo, monyong!!" teriak gue dengan keselnya.

"Salah ndiri! Siapa suruh ngebangunin gue!" balas Kei.

"Rukia!!! Cepetan urusin ni anak sebelum gue ngehajar dia!!" gue mulai frustasi.

"… Umm… Kei?" panggil Rukia yg mencoba menenangkan suasana kembali aman dan damai.

"Ya?" Kei noleh ke arah Rukia.

"Sebenernya gini, kita kalo pagi disuruh bangun jam 5 pagi…"

"Terus?" potong Kei.

"Kan yg lainnya udah gue bangunin, yg ngebangunin elo tu, Kyo. Dan lo nggak bangun-bangun juga…" sambung Rukia

"Bener!! Padahal udah gue tendang, gue tarik selimutnya sampe gue siram air setengah botol gede, lo nggak bangun juga!! Gimana gue nggak kesel?" gue mulai protes ke Kei.

"Masak, sih?" ucap Kei nggak percaya.

"BENER!!" teriak gue, Rie dan Soifon bersamaan, sampe ngebuat telinga orang yg mendengar budeg sesaat.

"Nggak usah pake teriak, mbak…" Rukia nutup telinganya.

"Maaf! Abis gue udah kesel banget! Dia kagak bangun-bangun juga!" gue semakin kesel.

"Akhirnya lo inisiatif buat ngelemparin gue pake segala macam barang, gitu?" Kei nanya dengan nada yg males-malesan.

"Iya!! Akhirnya lo bangun juga… Seneng banget gue!" gue mulai hyper.

"Iya sih… Tapi badan gue jadi sakit semua, nih!! Tanggung jawab!!" Kei mulai teriak-teriak.

"Hah? Tanggung jawab? Itu kan salah lo ndiri juga! Siapa suruh bangunnya susah?!" gue ngebales omongan Kei.

Akhirnya Kyo sama Kei malah berantem adu bacot. Mereka sampe teriak-teriak segala. Sekarang, mari kita lihat nasib 3 orang yg lainnya.

"Hadduhh!!! Suruh mereka diem!!!" keluh Soifon.

"Lo masih kayak gini aja udah nggak tahan, gue malah hampir tiap hari ngedenger mereka bertengkar terus. Malah lebih parah dari ini." Kata Rie dengan santai.

"Kalau lo emang udah sering ngedenger yg lebih parah dari ini, lo bisa nggak misahin mereka? Lama-lama pendengaran gue bisa rusak, nih!" pinta Rukia.

"Oh… Gampang!" Rie berdiri lalu menghampiri dua makhluk tak beradab yg masih bertengkar terus. "WOI!!! Lo berdua bisa diem nggak sih?!" katanya di dekat dua makhluk itu. Tapi ternyata, Rie malah dikacangin.

"Lo malah dikacangin gitu. Mereka berdua kalo bertengkar nggak tanggung-tanggung ya?" ucap Rukia prihatin.

"Tenang!! Gue masih punya satu cara lagi yg dijamin ampuh!" kata Rie sambil senyum mencurigakan.

"Hah? Apaan?" Tanya Rukia dan Soifon bersamaan.

Rie mengeluarkan dua komik kesayangan Kyo sama Kei. Sambil tersenyum laknat, dia balik lagi ke dua makhluk itu. "Lo berdua kalo nggak mau diem, gue 'bakar' nih buku!!" katanya sambil menyiapkan korek api.

"APA!!? JANGAN!!!" teriak Kyo dan Kei yang secara ajaib (?) langsung noleh ke Rie.

"Makanya!! Lo berdua jangan bertengkar mulu!! Nih, bukunya!!" ucap Rie sambil menyerahkan buku ke pemiliknya masing-masing.

"Akhirnya!! Mereka diem juga!!" Rukia sama Soifon sujud syukur.

"Lo berdua kenapa sih?" Tanya Kei.

"… Nggak apa-apa kok… Paling Cuma kesenengan gara-gara nggak ngedenger suara berisik lagi." Jawab Soifon.

"Ya udah. Kalo gitu kita keluar yuk. Udah jam 05.15, nih." Kata gue.

Mereka keluar tenda dan melihat bahwa anak-anak yg lain juga sudah mulai bangun. Mereka nggak tau kalo tadi ada sedikit (yakin lo sedikit?) keributan di tenda mereka. Mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke tenda Orihime dkk.

"Halo semuanya!!! Dah pada bangun belum, nih?" Tanya gue pada penghuni (?) tenda itu.

"Ya udah dong! Masak belum bangun sih? Udah jam segini juga." Jawab Tatsuki.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong, lo tadi denger semacam teriakan dari tenda gue nggak?" Tanya Soifon sambil masuk dan duduk-duduk dalam tenda.

"Nggak tuh. Emang siapa yg teriak-teriak?" balas Isane.

"Mereka berdua tuh!" kata Rukia sambil nunjuk Kyo sama Kei yg pasang tampang tak berdosa dan pura-pura nggak tau.

"Mereka kenapa lagi…? Bertengkar ya?" Tanya Nemu.

"Ya. Mana pake teriak-teriak lagi… Budeg gue." Kata Soifon.

"Udah. Nanti lo malah ikutan bertengkar lagi…" Rie menyela untuk menenangkan suasana ketika dilihatnya Kyo dan Kei yg udah mau ngamuk lagi. "Mendingan kita ngapain gitu. Biar nggak bosen…"

"Enaknya ngapain ya?" Tanya Kei.

"Gimana kalo kita main tebak-tebakan lagi aja… Tapi nanti kalo kalah, kita hukum. Gimana?" usul Rukia.

"Tapi enaknya tebak-tebakan apaan?" Tanya Rangiku.

"Apaan ya? Gue juga bingung…" ujar Rukia sambil nyengir tak bersalah.

"Yee… Kirain lo udah punya semacam usul gitu…"

"Gimana kalo kita bertengkar aja. Gue masih pengen bertengkar ama Kei lagi nih." Gue mengusulkan hal yg nggak mungkin.

"Kalo itu, sih. Yg menang jelas elo, bego!" kata Tatsuki.

"Gue kan Cuma usul…"

"Daripada malah bertengkar lagi, mendingan juga tidur…" usul Kei.

"Itu kan hobi lo!!" bentak kami semua. Sementara Kei Cuma nyengir.

"Kalo gitu kita ngapain…?" Tanya Orihime.

"Gimana kalo kita ngerjain anak laki-laki aja lagi?! Setuju nggak?" ucap Tatsuki.

"Boleh juga sih… Tapi gimana caranya?" balas gue.

"Hehehe… Kita bakalan pake ini…" kata Tatsuki sambil mengeluarkan suatu toples yg tertutup kresek hitam dari dalam tas.

"Apaan tuh?" Tanya Rukia.

"Liat, tapi jangan kaget ya…" Tatsuki membuka kresek hitam yg menutupi toples itu. Dan isi toples itu adalah…… Seekor ular!!

"HAH?? ULAR!!" seru seluruh makhluk yg ada di tenda itu kecuali gue dan Tatsuki.

"Ularnya lucu (??), ya…" kata gue mengagumi (?) ular itu.

"L… Lo dapet… ular i… itu dari mana, Tatsuki…?" Tanya Rangiku yg memang takut ular.

"Gue ambil waktu jelajah (chap 3) dulu…" kata Tatsuki dengan santainya.

"Kok gue nggak tau? Perasaan waktu itu gue di deket lo terus deh…" kata Isane bingung.

"Gue ngambilnya waktu kita lagi dikejar-kejar Hitsugaya sama Ichigo… Itu, yg waktu kita motret mereka…"

"Oh… Yg waktu itu… Demen gue liat fotonya…" kata Kei sambil cengar-cengir bak orgil.

"Terus, lo ngambil waktu kita lagi dikejar-kejar sama 2 makhluk yg aneh itu?" Tanya Rukia.

"Iya. Gue ngambil ular tak berdosa ini yang nyaris diinjak sama anak-anak yg pada lari…"

"Kasian banget ni ular…" kata gue sambil mengelus-elus (??) ular itu yang sudah keluar dari toplesnya.

"K… Kyo… Please, masukin tu ular ke toples lagi dong…" kata Rangiku lemas sambil ketakutan bersama Orihime.

"Eh, ular ini kan nggak berbahaya… Nggak usah takut." Gue berusaha menenangkan.

"Ta… Tapi tetep aja…" ucap Orihime yang sedari tadi diam.

"Iya, deh…" Gue memasukkan ular itu ke dalam toples lagi. "Terus, gimana caranya kita ngerjain anak laki-laki itu?" Tanya gue setelah menutup toples ular itu.

"Kalo direncana gue sih, yang kita kerjain Cuma Hitsugaya, doang." Ucap Tatsuki.

"Kok bisa?" Tanya kami semua.

"Lo semua tau kan, kalo Hitsugaya tu takut ular…" (jangan dipercaya! Ini hanya fanfict!) Kami semua mengangguk. "Nah. Kita lepas ni ular di deketnya, otomatis dia bakalan histeris dan lari sambil teriak-teriak, dong." Tatsuki melanjutkan.

"Ide bagus tuh. Nggak sabar gue… Anyway, kita mulai rencananya kapan?" Tanya gue.

"Nanti aja, kalo semuanya udah pada bangun. Lagian, hari ini kita kan nggak ada kegiatan apapun." Usul Isane.

"Iya juga. Gue udah ada rencana nih… Dengerin ya." Tatsuki mengatakan rencana laknatnya dengan semangat. Sementara yg lain Cuma bisa tersenyum membayangkan hal yg akan terjadi nanti.

* * *

**Pukul 08.00**

Setelah semua anak selesai mandi, ngerapiin tenda, dan segala macam rutinitas pagi. Siswi-siswi kesayangan kita mulai mengulangi rencana yg tadi sudah disusun dengan baik dan benar.

"Kyo! Inget ya, lo harus bisa nahan Hitsugaya sampai gue ngambil ni ular!" kata Tatsuki.

"Beres! Tenang, aja!" balas gue.

"Eh! Kyo, lo dipanggil tuh! Kayaknya sih, mau ngambil sarapan…" panggil Rangiku.

"Hehehe… Inget rencananya, ya." Kata gue.

"Sip!" kata semuanya bersamaan.

Akhirnya, Hitsugaya dan Kyo yg sudah mengambil sarapan pagi (sarapannya apaan ya? Authorres jadi laper nih) membagikan ke anak-anak yg lain. Dan, malapetaka buat Hitsugaya, segera dimulai.

"Hitsugaya! Sini dulu!" gue memanggil Hitsugaya dan memberikan tanda ke Tatsuki. Tatsuki yg mengerti, segera mengambil toples berisi ular malang itu, dan pergi diam-diam ke belakang Hitsugaya.

"Ada apaan sih?! Mau sarapan juga!" omel Hitsugaya sambil menghampiri Kyo.

"Maaf, deh… Gue Cuma mau Tanya, nanti ada kegiatan apaan?" gue melihat Tatsuki yg sudah mulai membuka toples itu di belakang Hitsugaya. Secara diam-diam tentunya.

"Kalo buat pagi ini sama nanti siang kayaknnya nggak ada. Tapi kalo nanti sore, nggak tau, tuh…" kata Hitsugaya dengan santainya dan tidak menyadari bahaya yg menantinya.

"Toushiro! Gue belum dapet sarapan, nih!" Tiba-tiba Ichigo berseru.

Kyo yg nggak mau rencananya gagal, berpikir cepat. "Nih! Punya gue masih sisa 1. Gue tadi udah ambil, kok!" katanya sambil menyerahkan nasi bungkus (?) ke Ichigo. Dan diam-diam memberikan tanda ke Tatsuki untuk berhenti sebentar.

"Thanks. Oh, ya. Toushiro, nanti gue pinjem buku lo ya." Ichigo ngajak Hitsugaya ngobrol.

"Yang mana?" Hitsugaya pun menimpali.

Akhirnya, Ichigo bukannya segera balik ke tenda buat sarapan, malah ngoborol dulu sama Hitsugaya. Kyo dan Tatsuki yg udah kesel, sama-sama dapet ide gila. Mereka lalu menjalankan rencananya… Walaupun ada sedikit perubahan. Tatsuki mengeluarkan ular yg kayaknya udah bosen dikurung di dalam toples terus. Dia berjalan pelan-pelan ke arah Hitsugaya… Dan…

3…

2…

1…

Tatsuki melemparkan ular itu ke bahu Hitsugaya!! Dan reaksinya… "GGGYYYAAA!!! ULAR!!" Hitsugaya teriak. Beberapa _fujoshi _sudah mengantisipasi hal ini, menyiapkan kameranya. Karena… Hitsugaya yg takut, reflek nemplok (baca: meluk) Ichigo yg ada di depannya. Ichigo Cuma cengar-cengir keenakan. Fujoshi-fujoshi itu malah sibuk ngambil foto-foto. Tak lama kemudian, Hitsugaya yg sadar, langsung melepaskan diri lalu ngerebut semua kamera yg ada dan membantingnya ke tanah ditambah menginjak-injaknya sampai hancur.

"NNNNOOOOO!!! KAMERA GUE!!!"

"HP GUE!!!"

"KAMERA NYOKAP GUE!!!" Itulah beberapa reaksi fujoshi-fujoshi sial yg kameranya hancur gara-gara Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya yg nggak ngaruh sama teriakan melas tadi, segera noleh ke arah Kyo dan Tatsuki yg ngakak sampai guling-guling. Dengan tampang angker, dia menghampiri 2 makhluk yg lagi ketawa itu.

"WOI!!! LO BERDUA NGERJAIN GUE YA?!!" Teriaknya dengan marah.

"Kalo iya, kenapa?" balas Tatsuki.

"ARGH!!!" Hitsugaya yg udah stress banget, balik ke tenda dengan muka udah hampir mirip kepiting rebus. Dia nggak peduli sama sorakan orang-orang yg lebih ke arah nyindir.

"Gyahahahaha!!! Hadduhh!! Nggak kuat gue!!" Gue masih ketawa.

"Sama! Tapi, mendingan kita ke tenda buat sarapan dulu, yuk…" Tatsuki mencoba jadi waras lagi.

* * *

**Di Dalam Tenda…**

"Gimana? Sukses besar, kan?" Tanya Rukia ketika kami berdua masuk ke dalam tenda.

"Jelas dong! Lo tadi nggak denger teriakan Hitsugaya yg ketakutan?" balas Tatsuki sambil mengambil sarapannya yg disodorkan oleh Orihime.

"Jelas denger, lah! Tu anak kalo teriak keras banget! Waktu denger, kita malah ketawa gaje." Ucap Soifon.

"Udah, ah! Jangan dibahas lagi. Mendingan kita sarapan dulu, yuk. Laper, nih…" Orihime yg masih berakal sehat menengahi.

Akhirnya, siswi-siswi kita itu sarapan dengan tenang. Tapi, kehebohan apalagi yg akan mereka perbuat nanti. Lihat di chapter depan!

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

**

Kyo: *celingak-celinguk, lihat kiri kanan* "Tumben, si Rie sama Kei-chan nggak ikutan nimbrung bareng gue. Mereka pada kemana ya? Ah, nggak penting. Yg penting sekarang gue Cuma butuh Review!! **REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**"

**JANGAN LUPA REVIEW!!!**


End file.
